Le Pansement De Mon Âme
by Mar1ann3
Summary: Levy McGarden a été enlevée au cours d'une mission. 23 jours plus tard, Fairy Tail est venu à son secours. Malheureusement, elle a beaucoup de séquelle dû à tout ce qu'elle a vécu là-bas. Physiquement, évidemment, mais surtout psychologiquement. Heureusement, ses amis vont se dévouer corps et âmes pour l'aider à s'en remettre. Mais, y parviendront-ils?
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour tout le monde (ou personne, faut voir! )! Bref, c'est ma première fanfiction, alors soyez indulgents svp!**

 **Bref, j'ai un peu de difficulté à me mettre à la place de ces personnages-là, vu que ce n'est pas moi qui les est inventés, mais bon... L'important, c'est l'effort! ;)**

 **Tout ça pour dire que c'est sur le GaLe, parce que, ben... Ils sont trop mignons. _That's it_.**

 **Et désolé encore, j'avais pas réalisé à quel point mon chapitre est court, mais je vais essayer de faire les autres plus long! :')**

 **Alors, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

\- Lâchez-moi s'il vous plaît, vous me faites mal!, sanglota une jeune fille à la chevelure bleue.

Les hommes qui l'avait amené jusqu'à son cachot la lancèrent dedans en referma la porte. Ils partirent ensuite vers une pièce que la femme n'avait pu découvrir. Même si elle était emprisonnée dans cet endroit depuis trois semaines, plus précisément 23 jours, elle n'avait eu la « chance » de visiter seulement deux pièces. Sa cellule et la pièce principale.

\- Ton repas, grogna bêtement un garde en lançant le dîner de la prisonnière dans sa cellule.

\- Me- Merci…, couina-t-elle.

En effet, malgré toutes les horreurs dont Levy McGarden avait été victime pendant son « séjour », elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être polie. Puisqu'elle était faible, c'était sa manière de se protéger : être gentille avec tout le monde.

Après avoir mangé son repas, elle s'allongea sur le sol et se mit à pleurer le plus discrètement possible.

\- Pourvu qu'ils viennent me chercher le plus tôt possible…, souhaita-t-elle en chuchotant.

Elle repensa à toute les horreurs qu'elle avait vécues et ses larmes repartirent de plus belle. Cependant, deux heures après avoir sombrer dans le sommeil, elle entendit des cris qui la sortirent de ses cauchemars. Elle se redressa doucement et s'approcha des barreaux de sa prison. Elle regarda pour voir d'où ils venaient, mais elle ne vit rien. Alors et se coucha par terre et essaya de se rendormir.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle sentit que ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle n'était plus du tout dans une cave sombre, ni sur le sol. Elle regarda l'endroit et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle était enfin de retour chez elle. Elle était si heureuse!

\- Levy? Vas-tu bien? As-tu mal quelque part?, demanda Lucy, visiblement inquiète.

\- No-onn… Je suis juste heu-heureuse! Répondit la mage des mots en essuya ses larmes. Où suis-je?

\- À l'infirmerie! Je suis tellement heureuse que tu te réveilles!, lui dit Lucy avec un énorme sourire sur le visage!

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues des deux filles et elles se firent un gros câlin comme si ça faisait des années qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues.

\- Lucy… ? Ça fait longtemps que je dors?

\- Euh… Juste quelques jours…, lui avoua Lucy.

Levy tenta de se lever, mais la constellationniste l'en empêcha en lui expliquant qu'elle devait rester coucher puisqu'elle avait beaucoup de blessures et qu'il lui manquait encore beaucoup de sommeil pour être en pleine forme.

\- Mais… Lucy, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi juste aller faire un tour en bas, juste pour saluer les autres…

Lucy soupire et lui montra la porte d'un signe de la main. Levy esquissa un sourire et se dépêcha de se lever.

\- Mais tu dois revenir après, c'est ce qu'à dit Polyussica!, l'avertie Lucy.

\- Oui, promis!

La bleue descendit alors les escaliers et se rendit jusqu'au bar que tenait Mirajane.

\- Mira!, s'écria la bleue!

Tous se retournèrent vers elle tandis que Mirajane lui fit un énorme câlin, l'étouffant de ce fait même! Elle se mit à rire et vit Jet et Droy se lancer sur elle pour la câliner et le rit tous se mirent à pleurer et la serrant dans leurs bras. Après un moment, elle se résigna alors à remonter à l'infirmerie se coucher.

Une fois étendue dans le lit, elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

\- Entrez, dit Levy.

Lucy entra et s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté du lit et lança un regard grave à la mage des mots.

\- Levy… Je comprends que tu ne veuilles peut-être pas en parler, mais… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas?, demanda gravement la constellationniste.

Levy baissa les yeux et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Lucy, désolée, s'assit en face de Levy sur le lit et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, on en parlera une autre fois, n'est-ce pas? Demanda timidement Lucy.

Levy hocha la tête et se coucha dans son lit. Lucy la laissa pour qu'elle s'endorme, mais la bleue resta perdue dans ses pensées… Ce qu'elle avait vécu… Difficile à expliquer. Il s'était passé tant de choses…

* * *

 **Ok... Je sais je suis trop dramatique (quoi que dans ce chapitre, c'est correct... Mais si seulement vous saviez toutes les idées que j'ai... HIHIHI) mais on s'entends que c'est moins _l'fun_ une histoire pas dramatique! :P**

 **Non plus, hésiter pas à me le dire si j'ai fait une errer ou _whatever_!**

 **Bref j'espère que vous avez aimé, que vous allez (peut-être) me suivre et/ou commenter! :P**

 **À la prochaine!**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour, bonjour, ça va bien?**

 **Bref, je publie un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui! (YEAH)**

 **Je pense que je vais essayer d'en publier au moins un au une ou deux semaine, le vendredi!**

 **Bon, peut-être que mon histoire est un peu (beaucoup) intense et dramatique, mais ça lui donne un certain charme, non?**

 **Et merci, Wendy Bernier, pour ton review, mais si tu veux vraiment le savoir, va falloir que tu continues à lire ma fanfic! ;P**

 **Alors, sur ce, bonne lecture à tousss!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

Un coup. Deux coups. Trois coups. Quatre coups. Cinq coups. Un cri perçant résonna dans la pièce.

\- J'aime mieux ça comme ça…, déclara froidement le bourreau.

Elle n'avait su que tenir cinq coups sans crier? Elle était aussi faible que ce que tous prétendaient? Levy laissa couler une larme sur sa joue. Cela ne faisait que quatre jours qu'elle était ici et elle avait déjà trouvé le moyen d'empirer son sort? Pitoyable.

Après une bonne heure à souffrir le martyre, la prisonnière fut ramenée à sa chambre.

\- T'aurais mieux fait de ne pas agir, idiote. Il ne laissera pas passer cela. Le maître va te faire regretter ton geste. Il va te faire souffrir…, lui dit un garde avec un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

Jamais. Jamais Levy McGarden ne pourrait survivre à ça. Elle qui était si faible. Elle devait se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne vivrait plus trop longtemps. Elle alla s'étendre sur sol et se mit à pleurer. Encore. Elle ne savait donc que faire cela… Pleurer? Non, elle devait essayer de s'évader. Mais… Comment?

* * *

La bleue rouvrit les yeux en respirant à toute vitesse. Elle avait eu si peur. Si peur d'être retournée là-bas. Mais lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était à la guilde, elle se calma et regarda par la fenêtre, le regard absent…

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez, dit automatiquement Levy.

Une vieille femme aux cheveux roses entrant sans vraiment prendre attention à la bleue. Elle l'examina et lui appris que puisqu'elle allait mieux, elle pouvait descendre à la guilde, mais que dès qu'elle ressentait de la fatigue, elle devait remonter se coucher. Levy la remercia et celle-ci partit sans faire plus d'histoire.

Levy descendit les marches, impatiente de parler avec ses amis. Rendue en bas, elle se dirigea vers le bar, où Mirajane s'empressa de lui servir un jus de fruits.

\- Merci, Mira, dit chaleureusement Levy.

Alors qu'elle sirotait tranquillement son jus, elle entendit des bruits de pas qu'elle reconnut aisément. Celui-ci s'arrêta à côté d'elle.

Salut crevette! , dit un homme à la chevelure noire en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

Levy se crispa de tout son corps et se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher un cri de sortir. Elle retenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses larmes, mais la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans son dos était atroce.

\- Salut… Gajeel…, marmonna Levy avec toute la misère du monde à cacher sa douleur.

\- Ben là, je n'ai pas frappé si fort que ça, crevette! , s'exclama Gajeel avec un sourire en coin.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

\- Oh… Pour rien!, dit Gajeel, sceptique.

Levy se dépêcha de monter à l'infirmerie, afin de prendre une douche froide pour apaiser la douleur. Elle se déshabilla lentement, en évitant tout contact visuel avec le miroir, pour éviter de voir son corps, puis fila dans la douche. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri, c'était si douloureux…

Prendre une douche ne l'aidait pas particulièrement, ça lui faisait mal, et en sortant, elle se sentait toujours plus sale qu'avant, comme si tous les touchers des hommes qui l'avait capturé s'étendait sur tout son corps.

Elle ferma le jet et s'enroula dans une serviette propre. Elle humait son parfum. La lavande… Quelle bonne odeur… Elle lui avait tant manqué lorsqu'elle était là-bas… Mais pas autant que l'odeur d'un livre neuf. Elle devrait aller s'en acheter un, ça lui permettrait d'oublier un peu tout ce qu'elle a vécu… Elle s'assit par terre, dos à la porte de douche et se perdit dans ses pensées.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle alla devant le miroir qui était au-dessus de la commode, et remonta son chandail jusqu'à son cou, en laissant sa poitrine couverte. Elle observa toutes ses cicatrices. Certaines étaient déjà refermées, mais pas toutes, il en restait quelques une encore à vif. Elle prit son pot de crème et commença à essayer de s'en appliquer.

Pendant ce temps, un homme était accoté dans le cadre de sa porte et fixait le dos de la mage des mots. Autant de marques, comment était-ce possible? Elle qui était si gentille, comment avait-elle pu mériter cela? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de raconter, impossible qu'elle ait mérité cela… Il remarqua que celle-ci peinait à s'appliquer de la lotion cicatrisante sur ses plaies. Il entra donc dans la chambre que la bleue occupait.

\- Donne crevette, je vais le faire, déclara Gajeel.

Levy fut surprise et laissa tomber le pot sur le sol, elle baissa immédiatement son chandail et s'accroupit afin d'essayer de ramasser le plus de crème qu'elle pouvait, lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à se relever, elle vit une main lui tendre une serviette mouillée.

\- Merci…, dit Levy en gardant la tête baissée.

Elle nettoya doucement le plancher et se releva pour alla mettre la serviette dans le panier de vêtements sales.

Elle retourna dans la chambre et vit Gajeel qui l'attendait patiemment, assis dans le fauteuil près du lit. Elle alla donc s'asseoir sur sa couchette et baissa la tête.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit tout à l'heure?, lui demanda-t-il

\- Dit quoi?, dit innocemment la bleue.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, crevette. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle! Des marques dans ton dos!, déclara Gajeel en perdant un peu son sang-froid.

\- Je… Bien c'est que… En fait…. Je… Je…, commença Levy en essayant de trouver ses mots, JE ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes, voilà!

\- Comment?, demanda-t-il.

\- Comment quoi?, demanda la mage, un peu perdue.

\- Comment tu les as eues? Lui dit-il.

\- Euh… En fait…, dit-elle un peu aux bords des larmes.

\- S'il te plaît Levy, c'est important. Dit-il, très sérieusement.

La mage à la chevelure bleue eue un hoquet de surprise. Il l'avait appelé Levy. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu prononcer son prénom. Elle comprit alors la gravité de la situation.

\- Quand j'étais là-bas, nous n'étions que rarement nourris. Tu sais, nous étions beaucoup à être enfermés dans cet endroit. Bref, un jour, j'ai entendu dire qu'une petite fille, elle s'appelait Kaede, avait été surprise à voler de la nourriture dans les cuisines. Elle n'avait que 12 ans, elle était en pleine croissance, c'est normal qu'elle ait besoin de manger plus, hein?

\- Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça? Demanda le brun, un peu perplexe.

\- Pour te mettre en contexte. Bref, les gardes qui surveillait ma cellule en parlait et ont ajoutés qu'elle allait se mériter 50 coups de fouets. (Gajeel se renfrogna) Je ne pouvais laisser passer ça, tu comprends? Bref, j'ai réussi à passer ma main à travers un des barreaux pour attraper les clés et j'ai déverrouillé ma cellule. Les gardes m'ont vu, alors j'ai essayé de puiser dans ma réserve de magie et j'ai fait du feu, pour les empêcher de passer. Je suis partie en courant afin d'essayer de trouver la salle principale, l'endroit où toutes les punitions (Levy frisssona) sont données. Je me doutais de son emplacement, puisque j'entendais toujours des cris de ma cellule, donc j'y suis arrivée pas trop de temps après. J'ai vu qu'ils étaient en train d'enchaîner la petite sur un poteau, alors j'ai essayé de les raisonner en leur disant que ce n'était qu'un enfant. Ils n'ont rien voulu avoir, alors je me suis proposée à sa place. (Levy laissa couler une larme alors que Gajeel s'efforçait de ne pas libérer sa colère) Ils m'ont fouetté à sa place, mais je m'en moquais, j'étais en train de protéger quelqu'un, moi Levy McGarden, la mage la plus faible de Fairy Tail. J'étais presque heureuse…

\- Quoi?! Tu n'as fait ça qu'une seule fois j'espère!, explosa alors Gajeel de colère!

\- Non… Je… À chaque fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose qu'elle ne devrait pas, c'est moi qui écopais ses coups de fouets. Mais… Juste parce que je l'avais défendu… J'en recevais aussi comme punition, pour m'être rebellée…, Levy se mit à pleurer. Mais… Ce n'est pas important, vu que je suis maintenant ici, hein, Gajeel?

Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il la sentit se crisper, puis se détendre. Il essayait de faire preuve de douceur, mais ce n'était pas son fort… Après un moment la bleue se calma et s'étendit dans le lit pour faire une sieste. Gajeel prit alors la direction de la porte.

\- Gajeel…?

\- Oui? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Promets-moi de n'en parler à personne, s'il te plaît…, demanda désespérément la mage avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

\- Je ne peux pas te promettre ça, crevette. Et tu le sais…, lança faiblement le dragon d'acier en quittant silencieusement la pièce.

* * *

 **Voilà!**

 **Jespère que vous avez aimé!**

 **Si c'est le cas, hésiter pas à me laisser un review ou à me suivre, ça me fait super plaisir! (Je vous jure, je suis trop contente quand je reçois un mail pour m'annoncer ça!)**

 **Bref, à plus! (Sûrement vendredi, mais j'ai un peu de misère avec le fait d'être ponctuelle? Est-ce que ça se dit dans ce contexte? En tout cas!)**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Allo! Ça va bien? J'espère, en tout cas!**

 **Bref, nous voici pour le troisième chapitre! (Ouiii!)**

 **J'espère que vous allez l'aimer parce que ça pris trois heure à l'écrire!**

 **Alor, pour les reviews...**

 **Wendy Bernier, merci beaucoup, je tellemnt contente que t'aimes ça!**

 **Et pour Choumi88, merci pour les conseils, j'ai essayé de les appliquer du mieux que j'ai pû, c'est juste que je ne veux pas trop faire une longue fanfics, alors! Et si j'explique pas trop ce qui s'est passé, c'est que j'essaie de vous mettre un peu à la place de la guilde, que vous l'appreniez en même temps, genre... Pis j'essaie de le faire comprendre par les flash backs! Bref...**

 **Merci, et... BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

Dès qu'elle fut réveillée, Levy pris la sortie arrière de la guilde pour sortir en toute discrétion. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais elle savait qu'elle essayait d'être invisible pour éviter de croiser un certain mage. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu lui raconter ça, elle qui s'était promise de n'en parler à personne afin de garder sa fierté. Mais sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, ce mage avait sur elle un effet qu'elle ne serait décrire. Était-ce la confiance? Ou peut-être sa force? Son pouvoir de persuasion? Elle n'y comprenait rien! Elle n'avait rien voulut dire à sa meilleure amie, Lucy, mais à lui, aucun problème? Elle s'en voulait. Pas seulement pour lui en avoir parlé, mais parce que c'était à lui qu'elle l'avait fait en premier.

Rendue dehors, elle se mit à déambuler dans les rues, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur une magnifique fleur blanche. Elle s'agenouilla devant celle-ci et une larme lui coula sur la joue. Elle l'essuya et se mit à sourire. Cette fleur lui rappelait la Levy d'autrefois. Celle qui pétillait de joie et qui débordait d'innocence. Elle lui manquait. Elle se releva et écrasa la fleur de toute sa force. Elle la regarda et baissa la tête. Maintenant, elle était comme ça. Détruite, fanée, laide... Elle tomba sur ses genoux et se mit à sangloter. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ça tombe sur elle? Pourquoi?

Pendant ce temps, à la guilde, un certain mage à la longue tignasse noire était en train de réfléchir à ce que la bleue lui avait demandé hier. Il repensait à ce qu'elle lui avait fait promettre. Il se disait que de toute manière, il ne savait pas trop à qui il devrait en parler. Il avait beau vouloir l'aider, ce n'était pas son domaine. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de toutes ces informations.

Levy courut jusqu'à la guilde et rentra en trombe dans l'infirmerie. Elle verrouilla la chambre de la salle de bain, elle se déshabilla, ouvrit l'eau de la douche, prit un gant de toilette et entra dans la douche. Elle se sentait souillée. Elle les sentait sur elle. Elle sentait leurs mains rugueuses sur son ventre, sur son dos… Elle frotta du plus fort qu'elle put. Elle les sentait sur ses jambes, sur son visage… Elle frotta encore plus fort. Elle les sentait sur ses cuisses, sa poitrine… Elle frotta si fort que sa peau fut irritée. Mais elle s'en moquait, c'était une douleur superflue. Elle continua jusqu'à se faire saigner… Elle se laissa glisser sur le mur de la douche. Pourquoi? Pourquoi cette sensation ne partait pas? Elle n'en pouvait plus de les sentir. C'était ça, la vraie douleur? Elle était atroce. Elle se moquait bien de toutes les blessures qu'elle s'infligeait à elle-même, tant que la douleur serait là, elle continuerait. Elle laissa sortir un cri de douleur. Pas parce qu'elle saignait ou qu'elle était irritée. Non. Parce qu'elle se sentait salit. Elle sentait encore leur poigne serrée sur elle. Et dans elle. Elle pleura à chaude larmes. Elle pleurait fort et risquait d'alarmer les autres, mais elle s'en moquait.

Après avoir repris son calme, elle sortit de la douche et constata les dégâts dans le miroir. La poitrine et les cuisses étaient rouge vives, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas puisque sa robe les camouflaient bien. Par contre, ses bras et le restes de ses jambes restaient à la vue des gens. Même s'il était moins voyant, c'était évident qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Elle allait devoir se mettre en pantalons et en chandail à manches longues. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas cacher son visage. Il reste qu'à enlever le bandeau, la moitié de son visage sera couvert. C'est le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire.

Elle descendit à la guilde et se rendit discrètement au bar. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret et se commanda un déjeuner.

\- Levy! Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes mains!, s'inquiéta Mirajane.

\- Ah, ça? C'est rien. Je suis tombée en rentrant à la guilde!, lui lança Levy avec un petit rire timide.

\- Ah, tu ne changeras jamais, toujours aussi maladroite, rigola la barmaid.

Levy lui lança un sourire sombre. Si seulement la blanche pouvait avoir raison…La bleue joua dans son assiette sans vraiment manger quelque chose. Elle retourna ans sa chambre et elle se coucha dans sa chambre afin de se reposer. Puisqu'elle dormait peu, elle était toujours fatiguée. Elle s'endormit rapidement.

Alors que la mage des mots avait sombré dans le sommeil depuis un moment, une certaine personne rentra dans sa chambre et vint s'asseoir ans le fauteuil près du lit. Elle esquissa un sourire lorsqu'elle remarqua que Levy parlait dans son sommeil. Elle resta assise là, perdue dans ses pensées quand elle remarqua que les paroles devenaient de plus en plus claires et distinctes.

\- Lâchez-moi… Je vous en pris… Je-je n'ai rien fait… Ne me toucher pas… Non! Pas-pas là… Je, non… Vous-vous n'avez pas le droit... N'importe quoi, mais… Mais pas ça…Ahhhhh!

Levy se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se mit à pleurer. Lucy se leva et vint entourer la bleue de les bras, en tentant de la consoler. Mais difficile à faire lorsque l'on ne sait pas pourquoi on le fait.

\- Levy… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi pleures-tu?, demanda Lucy, inquiète

\- Je… Je ne peux pas en parler…, articula difficilement Levy, en baissant la tête.

\- Pourquoi tu en parles à Gajeel… Mais pas à moi? Je suis ta meilleure amie… Non? , demanda Lucy.

\- Mais bien sûr que si… C'est juste que… Je n'en sais rien… C'était si facile…, déclara tristement Levy.

Lucy hocha la tête, mais elle était affreusement déçue.

\- Mais… Comment sais-tu? Je lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire, lui avoua la bleue.

\- Je sais, il me l'a fait promettre aussi. Fau croire qu'on n'est pas très bon pour garder des secrets!, ria timidement Lucy.

Levy prit la direction de la salle de bain.

\- Ils m'ont… Ils m'ont volé mon innocence…, avoua tristement Levy, avant de fermer la porte.

Lucy resta perplexe. Que voulait-elle dire par là… Elle n'était pas bien sûre de comprendre, mais elle avait sa petite idée.

Levy se déshabilla et prit son onguent cicatrisant et s'en appliqua sur tout le corps, elle se rhabilla et se dirigea vers le bureau du maître. Il l'a fit entrer et elle s'assit sur la chaise, juste en face de lui.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi, ma petite Levy?

\- Eh bien…

Levy lui exprima son idée. Makarov lui demanda un moment pour y réfléchir et la fit sortir de son bureau. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée? Mais en même temps, cela pourrait l'aider à tourner la page…

Le maître avait fait réunir toute la guilde puisqu'il leur avait dit qu'il avait une annonce à faire. Levy se doutait bien de ce que c'était, mais elle n'osait pas trop espérer.

\- Chers membres de Fairy Tail, si je vous convoque tous ici, c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer. Notre petite Levy va reprendre les missions!, déclara joyeusement le maître.

Tous les membres se mirent à hurler de joie, cependant, le maître n'avait pas encore fini.

\- SILENCEE! , hurla-t-il. Bon, le seul hic, c'est que je ne laisserai pas notre protégée s'avnturer seule hors de la guilde aussi longtemps. Alors, j'aurais besoin qu'elle fasse équipe avec quelqu'un qui serait prêt à la protéger.

\- MOI!, hurla Jet.

\- VIVE LE RETOUR DES SHADOW GEARS!, cria à son tour Droy.

Le maître leur assénant chacun un coup sur la tête. Tous se mirent à, sauf les deux concernés.

-Évidemment, pour qu'elle soit en sécurité, il faut que son ou ses coéquipier(s) son puissant, et donc, c'est pour cela que la reformation des Shadow Gears ne se passera pas aujourd'hui!, déclara le maître, pince-sans-rire.

Tous se remirent à rire de plus belle. Gajeel toussa et tous se turent.

\- Je veux bien le faire, déclara Gajeel.

\- Parfait, alors Gajeel, tu partiras avec Levy dès qu'elle aura choisi la mission de son choix. , annonça le vieux.

Levy baissa les yeux… Réussirait-elle à paraître normale en sa présence. À avoir l'air mieux… Elle en doutait, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Après tout, c'est elle qui avait demandé au vieux de pouvoir refaire une mission, peu importe les conditions…

* * *

 **Alors voilà!**

 **C'est tout pour aujurd'hui!**

 **Hésiter surtout pas à me laisser des reviews, c'est toujours apprécié!**

 **Ça se peux que je sois un peu en retard la semaine prochaine, parce que j'aurais sûrement pas d'accès à un ordinateur avant samedi...**

 **Bref, à la prochaine! (Et soyez patients!)**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Pardon du retard! Bon j'Avoue que pendant deux semaines j'ai eu aucun accès à mon ordinateur, mais pour le reste... Je dirais que j'ai un peu manqué de motivation et de temps...**

 **Mais vous savez... La rentrée... Les devoirs...**

 **Bon, bon, bon, m'en voulez pas, s'il vous plaît!**

 **Toute manière, je l'ai quand même posté, la suite!**

 **Bon lecture!**

* * *

 **Bon, les reviews...**

 **Avelannaa, Merci beaucoup, et je suis super contente si j'ai réussi à te faire sentir proche de Levy! Et la voilà, la suite! (Et même si je te l'ai déjà dit, ouais, je suis québecoise! :P)**

 **l'oreille-des-mures-, Merciiiiii infiniment! Et t'as tellement raison! C'est tellement le plus beau couple! :O Et puis, j'Espère que tu vas aimer la suite!**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

* * *

La bleue s'approcha du tableau de missions et examina celles qui étaient affichées. Retrouver un objet perdu, protéger une jeune femme en danger… Toute des missions inintéressantes… Seulement, elle s'intéressa à une affiche en particulier. Débarrasser une ville d'une guilde clandestine. Habituelle et facile. Parfait pour elle! De plus, avec Gajeel pour l'aider, rien de plus facile! Ça allait être un jeu d'enfants. Elle décrocha l'annonce et alla s'accouder au bar. Le temps que Mirajane arrive, quelqu'un se colla contre son dos et regarda par-dessus son épaule.

\- C'est ça que t'as choisi? Je te croyais plus forte que ça, crevette…, laissa sous-entendre Gajeel.

Levy baissa les yeux et le rouge lui monta aux lèvres. Gajeel, quant à lui se sentit dépassé. Il n'avait pas réalisé le sens de ses mots avant de les prononcer. Il n'avait jamais voulu la blesser, loin de là, même. Les mots avaient franchis ses lèvres si rapidement. Il avait tellement l'habitude de l'embêter qu'il n'avait pas fait attention au fait que depuis son enlèvement, elle avait changé, qu'elle était devenue plus sensible.

Mirajane accepta la mission de Levy, puis leur suggéra de partir immédiatement s'il ne voulait pas rater le dernier train de la journée.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, je préfère prendre mon temps pour préparer mes affaires. On pourrait prendre le premier demain main, par contre. Il est à cinq heures. Ça te va, Gajeel?

\- Ouais, ouais... À demain, crevette.

Gajeel sortit de la guilde en leur faisant un signe de main, puis se dirigea vers son appartement. Il déverrouilla la porte, puis entra. Il alla s'allonger sur le sofa pour penser à sa journée de demain. Il avait peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à sa crevette par sa faute…. Attends, pourquoi avait-il pensé « sa » crevette? Sûrement une erreur d'inattention…

Pendant ce temps, la bleue rentrait chez elle, à Fairy Hills, accompagnée de Jet et Droy, qui se prenait pour ses gardes du corps. Il faut dire que ça faisait bien rire Levy, mais en même temps, ça la touchait énormément. Comme quoi, elle comptait vraiment à leurs yeux. Elle avait beau les trouver énervant par moment, elle les aimait de tout son cœur, même si ce n'était pas de la manière qu'ils l'auraient espéré…

Lorsqu'elle fut devant l'immeuble, elle les remercia et rentra pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle hésita avant d'ouvrir la porte. Et si tout avait changé? Ou, si au contraire, rien n'avait changé? Elle espérait que sa chambre est été entretenue, mais en même temps, elle espérait que personne n'y ait entré… Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider, elle choisit alors d'entrer, pour voir, au lieu de se l'imaginer.

Les meubles avaient été époussetés, mais rien n'avait changé de place. Elle était rassurée! Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur de revoir sa chambre… Même si elle ne saurait pas décider si sa chambre était bordélique ou rangé (Tout était bien placé, mais il y avait beaucoup de livres ouverts éparpillés sur le sol), elle était contente de la voir. Elle se sentait… Bien? À sa place, peut-être? Elle ne saurait le dire, mais elle savait qu'elle était heureuse. Elle fit quelques pas et s'avança vers le lit. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler sa chambre. Elle lui rappelait sa vie d'avant. Elle décida donc de la rénover un peu pour qu'elle ressemble un peu plus à la Levy d'aujourd'hui.

Elle fit un ménage complet : ranger et épousseter ses livres, nettoyer le plancher, laver les draps et les rideaux, faire le tri de tous ses ouvrages, cacher les choses qui lui étaient précieuse et finalement, jeter ce dont elle n'avait plus besoin. Après tout cela, il était presque rendu le matin, alors elle prépara son sac et acheta des billets de trains en ligne. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'étendre qu'il était déjà l'heure de partir. Elle descendit dans la cuisine voler un muffin et partit en direction de la gare.

Gajeel attendait Levy depuis au moins une bonne demi-heure lorsqu'elle se pointa. Il s'apprêtait à l lui dire lorsqu'il vit son visage. Il était assez pâle et très cerné. Il décida alors de faire comme de si rien n'était et s'approcha d'elle pour la saluer. Elle lui rendit la pareil et lui tendit son billet de train. Ils se dirigèrent vers le wagon et allèrent s'assoir sur le dernier banc restant, côte à côte.

\- Pas trop coincée, crevette? , Rigola Gajeel.

\- Hahaha, très drôle, lui répondit ironiquement la bleue.

Gajeel voulut lui demander des renseignements sur la mission, mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour la voir, il remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie. Il n'était pas particulièrement surpris, vu la tête qu'elle faisait tout à l'heure, mais il était un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir lui parler pendant le trajet. Pendant qu'il la regardait tendrement, elle changea de position pour accoter sa tête sur son bras. Cela le fit sourire sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi. Il détourna la tête et regarda le paysage jusqu'à la fin du trajet, où malheureusement, il dût la réveiller.

\- Bon, en fait, il faut chasser la guilde noire du village. Il n'était pas indiqué le nom de leur guilde, mais leur logo ressemble à un genre de serpent. Selon la personne qui a envoyé la requête, ils prennent possession des bâtiments un à un, lit Levy.

\- Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur. Moins d'une heure et on a fini!, s'exclama Gajeel.

\- Tu as raison! On est arrivé! On se sépare? Ça ira plus vite!, lui demanda la bleue.

\- Tu es sûre?

\- Bien sûr! À tout à l'heure, alors!

Levy partit de son côté et Gajeel aussi. La bleue ne pouvait s'empêcher contempler la ville. Ça la rendait un peu nostalgique, avant, cette ville était si vivante et bondée de gens. En ce moment, tout ce qu'elle voyait se promener, c'était des rats. Elle trouvait l'Ambiance assez lugubre, et cela l'inquiétait, mais elle voulait se montrer forte, et on abandonner comme elle le faisait si souvent…

C'est à ce moment qu'elle entendit des murmures qui se transforma vit en paroles distinctes. Elle réussit à voir de qui provenait ces mots, mais à peine eut elle le temps de voir les visages d'un groupe d'hommes qu'elle fût découverte.

\- Oh, regardez, les gars, c'est une gamine!, dit un des hommes

\- Elle est assez mignonne! On pourrait la garder?, proposa un autre des hommes.

\- Allez, approche, petite! On ne te fera aucun mal! , dit le dernier du groupe.

Levy était un peu insultée qu'ils pensent qu'elle était une adolescente, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment pour cela.

\- Savez-vous où se trouve la guilde qui prend les bâtiments en otage?, tenta la bleue.

\- Bah oui, c'est nous! , rigola un d'entre eux.

\- Je vois, dit calmement Levy, dites-moi, votre chef, il est proche d'ici?

\- On peut t'amener, si tu veux, proposa avec un regard louche le plus petit des hommes.

Ils s'approchèrent d'elle avec un sourire vicieux et l'agrippèrent avec les bras. Levy donna un coup de coude dans le visage d'un d'entre eux, pour se défaire de leurs emprises, mais en vain. L'homme se retourna vers elle, colérique, et la gifla. Elle retena une grimace de douleur. Ils la plaquèrent contre le mur. Apeurée, elle tenta de leur envoyer du feu, mais puisqu'elle peinait à le prononcer, il n'y eut qu'une flammèche. Les hommes se mirent à rire, et elle, à pleurer. Cette situation réveillait en elle trop de mauvais souvenir. Juste sentir leurs mains sur elle lui donnait le goût de vomir, alors quand ils commencèrent à la trainer jusque dans un bar, elle comprit que tout ce qu'ils voulaient faire d'elle était bien pire que ce qu'elle pouvait bien s'imaginer. Ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle laissa s'échapper un cri de détresse. Un des hommes vint poser sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Ils décidèrent de la traîner dans une ruelle, puisqu'elle était trop bruyante. Ils commencèrent à lui enlever ses vêtements et elle sentit ses forces la quitter. Pourquoi? Pourquoi elle? Elle n'avait rien à offrir. Son physique était banal. Alors pourquoi s'en prenaient-ils à elle. Alors que sa poitrine était nue et qu'un homme tenta de lui enlever son pantalon, elle sentit la poigne de celui-ci se relâcher et elle perdit connaissance.

Gajeel avait entendu un cri familier, et son sang s'était glacer. Il s'était dépêché de trouver d'où il provenait. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il était arrivé sur place, il avait réalisé que ce qui s'était passé était pire que ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé. Stupidement, il avait juste ru qu'elle éprouvait de la difficulté dans un combat, mais la réalité l'avait vite rattrapé. Levy s'apprêtait à se faire violer. Il était devenu fou de rage et avait agrippé le poignet de l'homme qui tentait de la déshabiller. Lorsque celui-ci aait croiser son regard, il avait senti qu'il allait regretter son geste. Il avait lancé un regard de détresse à ses compagnons qui essayait discrètement de s'enfuir. Gajeel, qui venait de les remarquer, les avait assommés en transforma son bras en pilier d'acier. Mais lorsqu'il s'était retourné face à celui qu'il tenait encore en main, il lui avait lancé un regard assassin, juste avant de l'assommer lui aussi. Il s'était retourné vers sa crevette, qui était à moitié nue, sur le sol. Il avait ôté son chandail pour la recouvrir et l'avait pris le plus délicatement possible dans ses bras avant de partir en direction du repère de la guilde noir. Évidemment, il avait tout détruit. Mais il avait quand même reçu une récompense pour les avoir libérer de cette guilde, qui capturait des jeunes femmes et qui les forçaient à se prostituer. Cela l'avait tellement enragé. Dire que Levy avait failli y passer aussi. Mais il avait laissé les autorités régler cela, et il était rentré à l'hôtel que la bleue leur avait réservés. Rendu là, il avait couché la bleue dans le lit, puis il était parti prendre sa douche.

Lorsque celle-ci c'était réveillée, elle se sentit perdue. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait et avait commencé à trembler.

\- T'inquiètes pas crevette, on est à l'hôtel, dit Gajeel en la voyant trembler.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et se calma. Par contre, en voyant qu'il ne portait pas de chandail, le rouge lui monta aux joues, ce qui fit esquisser un sourire moqueur.

\- Ça va mieux?, lui demanda le dragon d'acier.

\- Euh… Oui, je crois, répondit Levy.

\- Te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé?

Levy lui répondit avec un hochement de tête.

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont…, demanda faiblement la bleue.

\- Non., lui affirma Gajeel, Je suis arrivé avant. Et je leur ai cassé la gueule! Gihi!

Levy laissa s'échapper un faible rire.

\- Merci…

\- Tu devrais aller prendre ta douche et te changer, même s'il te va mieux qu'à moi, gihi!

La mage des mots lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il lui pointa son buste, et elle remarqua qu'elle portait son chandail. Elle rougit et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Il l'avait probablement vu sans chandail. Il avait vu sa minuscule poitrine. Elle avait tellement honte… Elle ouvrit la douche et s'empressa d'entrer à l'intérieur pour pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle avait failli se faire violer, et en plus, Gajeel l'avait vu à moitié nue… Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la terre s'acharnait sur elle.

Pendant que la bleue prenait sa douche, le brun se tenait la tête de ses deux mains. Sa seule mission à lui, c'était de prendre soin d'elle, et il avait échoué. Il se sentait impuissant, comment avait-il pu la laisser partir de son côté. Il n'avait pas su veiller sur elle, et il en avait honte.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà!**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé!**

 **Bon, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'aime ça quand c'est dramatique!**

 **Et puis, je n'avais pas prévu ce qui est arrivé à LEvy, mais pourquoi pas? (J'ai l'air psychopathe de dire ça! :') )**

 **Bref, je devrais poster plus les dimanches à partir de maintenant! Et probablement plus une fois au deux semaines! (Si je suis pas en retard, ce qui risque d'arriver souvent! )**

 **Alors, je vous dit à la prochaine!**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Allo, je tenais juste à vous dire que je venais de publier un chapitre d'une autre fanfiction dans celle-ci.**

 **Alors, en modifiant, j'ai perdu mes propres commentaires. Je m'excuse. Je suis une merde. :')**

* * *

Alors que Levy s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle de bain, elle entendit des sons étranges. Discrètement, elle ouvrit la porte pour voir une scène qu'elle n'était sûrement pas censée voir. Gajeel était en train de frapper le mur. Sa main était ensanglantée et il marmonnait des choses incompréhensible aux oreilles de la bleue. Choquée, elle s'avança doucement vers lui afin de comprendre ses dires. Elle ne comprenait que par bribes, mais elle avait compris que c'était à cause d'elle qu'il s'en voulait. Qu'il pensait que c'était à cause de lui s'il était arrivé ce qu'il était arrivé. Elle était remplie de remords, parce qu'en fait, c'est qui avait insisté pour qu'ils se séparent! Probablement avec l'habitude, il avait accepté sans se souvenir du pourquoi qu'il l'accompagnait...

Gajeel arrêta soudainement de frapper dans le mur lorsqu'il sentit une présence dans son dos. Il tourna donc la tête pour voir la cause de la pression qui s'exerçait sur lui lorsqu'il remarqua que Levy le serrait dans ses bras, la tête enfouie dans son dos.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Gajeel... Lui dit Levy, pour le rassurer.

Gajeel sentait que la bleue s'inquiétait de son comportement, bien qu'elle essayait de le rassurer, cela le fit sentir encore plus mal. Déjà qu'elle avait souffert à cause de lui, si en plus, il fallait qu'elle se sente coupable et qu'elle le rassure... Non, définitivement non. Il ne laisserait pas passer ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là, crevette! Tu croyais vraiment que je m'inquiétais pour toi? Gihi! , rigola le brun

Levy releva la tête et découvrir l'expression du dragon. Elle le fixa longuement avant de se rendre compte qu'elle le serrait encore dans ses bras. Affreusement gênée, elle recula pour s'en éloigner. Elle baissa la tête pour pas qu'il se rende compte qu'elle avait les joues rouges. Elle n'était pas seulement gênée de l'avoir pris dans ses bras, elle était aussi gênée parce qu'elle avait cru qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle avait été stupide de croire ça. Sûrement qu'il n'était fâché car il n'avait eu le temps de se défouler sur eux, ou qu'il savait que si le vieux apprenait ce qu'il s'était passé, il serait furax. Elle releva la tête et le fixa de son regard vide, avant de lui faire un sourire qui était faux.

Gajeel s'en voulait. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire une telle chose. Mais bien sûr qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle! Il ne pouvait en faire autrement! Elle était si frêle, si minuscule... Elle avait besoin d'être protéger, et il avait failli à son devoir. C'était simple pourtant! Il ne devait que s'assurer que sa mission de passe bien... Et avec l'air qu'elle affichait, il se doutait qu'elle était un peu blessée par ses propos. Non mais, quel con! Elle avait un regard si... Vitreux... Et cette grimace... Qu'essayait-elle de faire? Un sourire? C'était raté. Pris d'un élan de compassion, il la prit dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'elle se sentit collée contre le torse du jeune homme, elle se raidit. Puis quand elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Gajeel, elle se détendit avant de sourire et d'enfouir sa tête sur son torse. Elle l'avait réellement crue lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il ne se souciait pas d'elle, pourtant elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il avait dit ça par orgueil. Elle releva alors les yeux pour croiser son regard et remarqua qu'il rougissait, ce qui la fit rougir aussi. Ils se mirent donc à rire, ce qui détendit l'ambiance.

Ils commencèrent donc à préparer leurs choses, chacun de leur côté, afin de pouvoir repartir chez eux avant la fin de la journée. Après un long trajet de train, ils finirent par apercevoir la ville de Magnolia. Levy, surexcitée, tenta de se lever, mais Gajeel lui saisit la main pour la rassir

\- Faudrait pas que tu tombes, crevette. Gihi, lui balança le dragon avec un sourire moqueur.

Levy lui fit une grimace et se contenta de taper du pied d'impatience jusqu'à son arrivée, ce qui énerva le brun

\- Chers passagers, nous sommes arrivés à Magnolia. Nous ferons un arrêt des 15 minutes. Merci de votre patiente.

Levy bondit et sortie comme une flèche, laissant un Gajeel étonné derrière elle. Comment ce bout de fille pouvait avoir autant d'énergie après ce qu'il lui était arrivé? Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage. Elle était assez mignonne quand elle était comme ça... Il prit ses bagages et ceux de la bleue, qu'elle avait oublié là, et sortit, le sourire encore collé aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'elle le vit arrivé avec tous les bagages, elle rougit en se souvenait qu'elle était sortie sans les prendre.

\- Je suis désolée… Ça m'a complètement sorti de la tête…, avoua Levy, penaude.

\- Gihi! Si t'avais vu ta tête quand on est arrivé à Magnolia… Ça valait le coup!, se moqua Gajeel.

\- Merci, dit Levy, en tentant de reprendre ses valises.

\- Non, c'est bon, je vais les amener.

\- Tu es sûr? Ça doit être lourd….

\- C'est lourd pour une crevette comme toi, mais moi, j'ai des muscles!, rigola Gajeel avec un sourire frimeur.

\- Pffff…, bouda la bleue, avec un sourire en coin.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à Fairy Hills. Gajeel monta déposer les valises de la bleue dans sa chambre, puis partit en direction de chez lui.

\- Gajeel!, hurla Levy.

L'homme concerné se retourna.

\- Merci…, dit Levy, dans un souffle.

Même s'il était à peine audible, le dragon l'avait entendu. Il lui fit un signe de main, se retourna et continua sa marche. Un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Levy tournait en rond dans sa chambre : rien à faire, elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité, ici. Même si plusieurs mages puissantes vivaient ici, elle n'était pas capable de concevoir qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Elle se dirigea vers ses tiroirs, pris quelques vêtements, et les fourra rapidement dans un sac. Elle dépêcha de se rendre à la guilde, puis s'installa au bar.

\- Salut Mira! , lui lança-t-elle.

\- Hey! Bonsoir, Levy! Et puis, votre mission, ça c'est bien passé?

\- Si on veut…, répondit vaguement la bleue.

\- Comment ça?, s'enquit-elle

\- Oh, rien de spécial, juste quelques embrouilles…

\- Ah, je vois!, la blanche se pencha sous le comptoir pour ramasser un verre et l'essuyer.

\- Mais… Je ne crois pas que je vais en refaire une bientôt… Je ne crois pas que j'étais prête, finalement…

\- Ce n'est pas bien grave, chacun son rythme. Et de toute manière, ça aurait été trop beau si tout ce serait bien passé!, dit-elle en faisait un magnifique sourire.

\- Tu as raison…, dit la bleue, en répondant à son sourire qui était contagieux.

\- Bon, je dois fermer la guilde, il est vraiment tard! On rentre ensemble? , proposa Mira.

\- Euh… Non merci! J'ai des trucs à faire ici avant de rentrer… Tu veux que je ferme?

\- Ah, tu es trop gentille, Levy! Merci! Ajouta la blanche en luit tendant les clés. À demain!

\- À demain!

La démone prit la direction de sa maison et laissa la bleue seule. Celle-ci, ne sachant pas trop où allez, décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Elle passa une bonne partie de la nuit à lire et finit par s'endormir là, entourée de piles de livres…

* * *

 **Faisons semblant que tout ça n'est pas arrivé! Au prochain chapitre?**


	6. Chapitre 6

**SALUT!**

 **JE SAIS QUE JE SUIS EN RETARD, DÉSOLÉÉÉÉ...**

 **BON, JE VOUS FEREZ PAS PLUS ATTENDRE, HEIN!**

 **BONNE LECTURE!**

 **#JESUISDÉSOLÉDURETARDJEMESENSMAL**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6**

* * *

En se réveillant, Levy se souvint qu'elle avait passé la nuit ici, couchée sur le sol d'une bibliothèque. Elle remarqua donc qu'elle était couverte de poussière. Elle se leva et épousseta du mieux qu'elle put sa robe, puis elle prit la direction du bar. Lorsque Mirajane la vit comme ça, elle se mit à rire de bon cœur, ce qui fit sourire Levy. Elle se rendit jusqu'au bar, et s'assit sur un des tabourets.

Alors tu as passé la nuit ici? Demanda Mira.

Oui… Faut croire que je m'ennuyais de la bibliothèque! Plaisanta Levy.

Je vois ça. Tu es couverte de poussière! Tu devrais aller te doucher, si tu veux réussir à enlever toutes ces mousses, lui suggéra la démone.

Oui, tu as raison, j'y vais de ce pas, lui lanca la bleue.

Elle prit la direction de chez elle, enfin du chez elle où elle ne se sentait plus chez elle… Arrivée, elle sauta dans la douche et essaya de chasser tous les mauvais souvenirs qu'il lui revenait à l'esprit. Elle s'habilla, et partit se promener dans les rues, pour se changer les idées. Quand, tout à coup, elle remarqua qu'un chemin de fleurs se dressait devant elle. Intriguée, elle décida de le suivre, lorsqu'elle tomba sur deux hommes, se chamaillant pour savoir lequel ferait le plus beau cadeau à Levy.

C'est une fille! C'est sûr qu'avec mes fleurs, elle va me préférer à toi, lança Droy.

Nah mais tu rêves, moi je vais l'emmener faire le tour du continent en une heure, c'est beaucoup mieux! Répliqua Jet.

Ça, c'est ce que tu penses! Je ne crois pas qu'elle va adorer se faire décoiffer à chaque fois que tu vas te mettre à courir, c'est une fille après tout!

Bah, tu n'es pas mieux, toi, avec tes idées quétaines… Des fleurs, et puis quoi encore? Tant qu'à ça…

Bonjour les garçons! Lança Levy, en pleine rigolade.

Bonjour Levy! Crièrent les garçons en chœur.

Ils se mirent à se pousser afin d'être celui qui allait pouvoir lui parler en premier, mais la bleue commençait déjà à s'en lasser.

Arrêtez les gars, ça ne me tente pas du tout de vous voir vous chamailler aujourd'hui! J'aimerais bien mieux m'amuser! Vous voulez qu'on aille faire un tour?

Bien sûr/Absolument, crièrent Jet et Droy en même temps.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à parler de tout et de rien, comme avant, ce qui mit un baume au cœur de Levy. Ce devait être une des premières fois depuis qu'elle était de retour ici qu'elle ressentait de la joie. Qu'elle avait l'impression que tout pouvait être simple. Elle ne put s'empêcher de serrer les garçons dans ses bras pour lui avoir fait ressentir cela. Ceux-ci se mirent à rougir, puis ils se mirent à sourire à pleines dents. Plus tard dans la soirée, ils la déposèrent chez elle, à sa demande.

Rendue dans sa chambre, elle s'assit dans son lit et se mit à penser. Tout d'abord, au fait qu'elle ne se sentait plus en sécurité ici, puis aux endroits où elle se sentait bien, ceux où ce n'était pas le cas et puis à cet endroit précis où tout avait commencé. Sa cellule. Ça avait été si difficile… Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait laissé les autres prisonniers à leurs sorts. Elle s'en voulait terriblement. Elle décida donc d'essayer de trouver un moyen de les en sortir, puis une idée lui germa dans l'esprit. Et si elle se renseignait sur eux pour les détruire? Elle décida donc de se rendre à la bibliothèque de la guilde afin d'y trouver des livres susceptibles de parler de ce genre de sociétés.

Rendue là-bas, elle ramassa tout ce qu'elle put et alla s'asseoir à une des tables de la guilde. Elle passa la soirée à bouquiner, sans que les autres sachent vraiment ce qu'elle lisait. Mais c'était ce qu'elle voulait, car elle avait décidé de faire des recherches sur l'organisation qui l'avait enlevé, et elle ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amis. Pendant qu'elle était concentrée sur sa lecture, surtout sur le passage parlant des buts de ce genre d'organisations, un certain mage vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu lis, crevette?

\- Euh… Un livre sur… La clandestinité? Hésita-t-elle.

Gajeel lui ôta des mains et vérifia par lui-même. Il lui lança un regard étrange.

\- Pourquoi tu lis ça, crevette? Tu n'en as pas marre de tout ça?

\- Si, justement…

Elle se leva d'une traite et alla rejoindre Kana.

\- Dis, tu me remplis un verre?

\- Bah ouaiss…, répondit Kana, perdue dans un autre monde.

Elle passa le verre à la bleue, et celle-ci l'avala d'une traite, convaincue que cela allait réduire sa douleur. Et ce fut le cas. Alors elle but. Encore. Et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse presque plus se tenir debout. Elle décida de partir chez elle, toute seule. Mais après seulement quelques pas, elle s'écroula par terre et fondit en larmes.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait mal, du pavééééé, pleurnicha-t-elle.

Lucy arriva, la souleva et tenta de la ramener chez elle, du mieux qu'elle put.

\- Je comprends pas, Lucy… Ils m'ont tout pris, tu vois, tout, mais pourtant, c'est moi qui souffre. C'est pas juste, Lucy, hein, pas juste… Il y a personne pour les empêcher de faire ce qu'ils font… C'est pas juste Lucy… J'ai tellement mal, tu sais. Pas sur mon corps, non, pas sur mon corps… Dans ma tête… Dans mon cœur… Lucy… C'est moi qui aie peur, et eux… Ils n'écopent de rien… Ils doivent payer, hein, Lucy, qu'ils doivent payer…, marmonna Levy.

\- T'inquiète pas, Levy, on va tout arranger. On ne te laissera pas souffrir comme ça… Oh que non…

Elle la déposa dans son lit, la borda puis lui souhaita une bonne nuit, puis elle prit la direction de la guilde, décidée à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Les amis, il faut que je vous parle…C'est à propos de Levy…

Le lendemain matin, Levy se réveilla avec une migraine atroce. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça auparavant. C'était logique, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais autant bu… Elle décida de se doucher, afin de se changer les idées, puis elle s'habilla et prit la direction de la guilde. Cependant, lorsqu'elle y mit le pied, un silence de mort tomba. Elle décida tout de même de se rendre jusqu'au bar, non sans quelques regards étranges dont elle ne comprenait pas la signification.

Mira… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?, chuchota Levy.

Celle-ci ne lui répondit pas, elle lui lança seulement un regard coupable. Levy se retourna, dans sa quête pour trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider, et vit Lucy.

Lucy, tu sais toi…

Levy, il faut qu'on parle, l'interrompa-t-elle.

* * *

 **Bah voilà!**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé!**

 **Aussi, je voulais juste vous informez que je ne posterai plus par intervalle régulier, vu que... Je suis pas capable, bon.**

 **Désolé pour ceux qui voulait ce fier à ça!**

 **Sur ce,bonne soirée!**

 **ET OUBLIER PAS DE LAISSER DES REVIEWS, HEIN!**


	7. Chapitre 7

**BONJOURRR!**

 **ME REVOILÀ! (Ça été quand même rapide, hein?!)**

 **Je vais pas trop vous jasez là, mais je tiens à vous avisez que si vous êtes sensibles, vous ne devriez pas lire la Flash Back.**

 **Parce que, ben, je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez à l'envers!**

 **Mais bref. Bonne lecture?**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7**

* * *

Levy lui lança un regard bizarre. Ils veulent lui parler… Ils veulent lui parler… Elle n'y comprenait rien! De quoi une guilde entière voudrait-elle discuter? Elle se figea. Faites que ce n'est pas de ÇA qu'ils veulent parler… Ses mains se mirent à trembler et elle tenta du mieux qu'elle put de le cacher dans les plis de sa robe.

De quoi voulez-vous parlez…? , demanda la bleue, craintive.

De ton enlèvement, répondit simplement Lucy.

Levy se mit à trembler de partout. Comment pouvaient-ils lui demander ça, sachant ce qu'elle avait vécu là-bas. Merde. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'elle avait vécu là-bas. C'est sûrement pour ça.

Nous voulons que tu nous raconte tout sans omettre le moindre détail, continua la constellationniste, voyant que son amie ne comptait pas répondre.

Je ne peux pas, lâcha faiblement Levy, dans un seul souffle.

Tu n'as pas le choix. Si tu veux que nous t'aidions, nous devons savoir.

Les jambes de la bleue lâchèrent et elle s'effondra sur le sol. Elle se mit à sangloter. Ses amis avaient raison, elle devait leur dire, pour qu'ils sachent. Mais la question était, en était-elle capable? Elle devait essayer, un mage de Fairy Tail n'abandonne jamais!

Je vais vous raconter, murmura-t-elle, mais faites sortir Wendy, Roméo et Asuka.

Tous les mages se dévisagèrent. Était-elle sérieuse? Ils n'y comprenaient rien, mais en voyant le visage qu'abordait Lucy, ils décidèrent de faire sortir tous les enfants, ils les envoyèrent à Blue Pegasus, le temps que Levy raconte son histoire.

Alors… , commence la bleue, pendant notre mission, avec Jet et Droy, j'avais l'impression qu'on était suivis. Les garçons m'assuraient le contraire et j'essayais de les croire, de m'en convaincre. Cependant, la nuit tombé, j'ai senti quelques choses remuer près de moi, et un homme est apparu. Il avait un sourire mauvais, et dans ses yeux, on aurait dit qu'il ressentait du plaisir… Je voulais réveiller les gars, mais une main s'était posée sur ma bouche, elle provenait de derrière moi. Je me suis donc retourné, puis l'homme m'a frappé…

 **FLASH BACK**

Levy, encore endormie, commença à grelotter. Elle tint seulement quelques minutes, avant de se réveiller en se disant qu'elle devait se prendre une autre couverte. Cependant, en ouvrant les yeux, elle remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle n'était plus sur son lit de camp. Elle n'était plus avec Jet et Droy. Elle se releva d'un bond, et commença à avoir peur. Elle était dans une sorte de cellule. Sur le sol de béton, on n'y trouvait qu'un morceau de tissu déjà entamé par la vermine, et un seau, vide. Elle leva péniblement les yeux vers le mur. C'était de la brique, mais de la vieille brique. Le genre de brique qu'on devrait refaire car il y avait des trous. Des petits trous, mais assez grands pour laisser les courants d'air froid passer. Puis il y avait de la lierre sur le mur, beaucoup de lierre. D'un point de vu, c'était un peu réconfortant de voir des végétaux ici, ça devait dire qu'il y avait de l'eau accessible proche. Puis elle finit par lever les yeux au plafond, ce qu'elle regretta amèrement : il y avait un nombre incalculable de toiles d'araignées. Puis, elle se doutait bien que les gens ici ne devaient pas trop entretenir sa cellule, si elle pouvait appeler cet endroit comme ça, puisqu'elle était très crasseuse. Elle se dirigea vers les barreaux, et tenta d'y passer la tête pour apercevoir quelque chose. Malheureusement, la seule chose qu'elle vit fut la tête d'un garde qui souriait d'une manière atroce.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux gamine?, lui lanca-t-il.

Rien… Rien du tout…

Elle recula doucement jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur, puis elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

J'aime mieux ça comme ça, les gamines : dociles…

Puis le garde rigola cruellement, avant de retourne à son poste. Levy était dégoûtée. Comme s'il pensait qu'elle allait se laisser faire. Il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Elle voulait seulement essayer de trouver un plan pour s'échapper d'ici, puisque ce n'était pas tout à fait son genre, de s'enflammer comme Natsu.

Les jours passèrent sans qu'elle ne trouve de plan… Elle était nourrie une fois par jour, deux, si elle était chanceuse. Puis vint le jour où Kaede vola de la nourriture. La journée atroce où elle endura 50 coups de fouets. Le lendemain matin, un des membres les plus importants du groupe vint la voir.

Hey toi, petite saleté, cria-t-il dans la direction de la bleue.

Celle-ci se leva péniblement et se rendit jusqu'à la grille, prête à l'écouter.

Ce que tu as fait hier, c'était malade! J'ai adoré… C'était… Sexy… , me lanca-t-il.

Elle déglutit et se retint pour ne pas vomir. C'était dégoûtant. Comment pouvait-il trouver ça sexy, alors que c'était de la torture.

Par contre, ce geste a fait en sorte que le Boss a commencé à s'intéresser à toi… Il te fera la vie dure… Il va te préparer, avant la transaction finale…

Levy n'y comprenais rien… S'intéresser à elle? La préparer pour quoi? Et surtout, quelle transaction finale?

Allez, je dois filer! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous nous reverrons bientôt…

Il lui lança un regard qu'elle ne comprit pas vraiment. De la haine, de l'excitation, du plaisir… Peu un peu de tout ça, en fait…

Le lendemain, un homme masqué arriva à sa cellule.

Bonjour, gamine. Aujourd'hui, c'est ton jour de chance… Nous allons nous occuper de toi…

Il s'avança vers elle, et par reflexe, la bleue recula.

J'imagine qu'avec toi, je devrai utiliser la force…

Il siffla et deux autres hommes masqués le rejoignirent. Ils empoignèrent Levy par les aisselles et le trainèrent de force dans une salle « spéciale ». Du moins, c'est comme ça qu'ils l'avaient décrite. Malheureusement pour elle, le trajet ne fut pas de tout repos, car elle ne cessa pas de se débattre, ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre la colère des hommes. Rendue dans cette pièce, ils la poussèrent vers une genre de table. Puis ils la couchèrent brutalement dessus pour finalement lui attacher les mains et les jambes. Cette table était en métal et possédait quatre sangles de cuir qui servaient à la retenir là. Les hommes se reculèrent dans un coin de la pièce afin de discuter discrètement, ce qui permit à la bleue d'observer l'endroit à sa guise. Sur les murs, il y avait des sangles à différents niveaux, et elles possédaient chacun un objet étrange accroché à côté. Elle baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'au pied de la table où elle était ligotée, un bac rempli de « gadgets » qu'elle ne pouvait définir l'utilité. Puis ses yeux remontèrent lentement jusqu'au plafond où elle vit des poteaux et des cordes, qui servaient sûrement à attacher des personnes. Un peu comme celles aux murs, en fait.

Un des hommes avança vers elle, se pencha devant le petit bac, et en sortir une sorte de boule qui était attachée à une corde. Il la plaça sur sa bouche afin de lui empêcher de parler… Ou de crier. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle commença à avoir peur.

Alors ma petite, lança joyeusement le Boss, prête pour un petit cours pratique?

Il s'avança vers elle, puis lui arracha ses vêtements. La bleue tenta de se contorsionner du mieux qu'elle put pour cacher son corps, mais les hommes qui étaient restés en retrait pour l'instant s'avancèrent vers elle pour la maintenir en position. La bleue se mit à trembler et les hommes ricanèrent de plaisir. Le Boss s'avança vers elle et prit un de ses seins dans sa main. Il le malaxa, puis se retourna vers elle.

C'est le corps d'une jeune fille de 17 ans, ça? Aucun souçis, ça passera facilement pour celui d'une fillette de onze ans!

Le Boss se mit à rire, et ses disciples l'imitèrent. Quant à elle, Levy était dégoûtée. Pourquoi était-il heureux que son corps ressemble à celui d'une fillette? C'était inhumain! Le Boss, descendit jusqu'à son intimité et inséra brutalement son doigt dedans. Levy poussa un cri de douleur, à moitié entravé par la boule dans sa bouche. Le Boss ricana et rajouta un doigt de plus. Le bleue se mit à pleurer. Elle avait tellement mal… Et elle se sentait souillée, humiliée… Pourvu qu'il en ait assez… Malheureusement, le Boss ordonna aux hommes de lui écarter les jambes, afin qu'il puisse passer. Elle essaya de se débattre, ce qui lui valut plusieurs coups sur le ventre. Le Boos s'approcha d'elle, lui lança un rictus mauvais, puis inséra son pénis en elle. Elle lâcha un cri perçant. Comme tout cela pouvait-il lui arriver à elle? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cela? C'est après plusieurs minutes de douleurs atroces que le Boss se retira et l'aspergea d'un liquide blanc. Les hommes la détachèrent, la trainèrent jusqu'à sa cellule, puis la lancèrent dedans. Levy rampa jusqu'au coin, puis elle regarda son corps. Il était couvert d'ecchymoses. Surtout au niveau du ventre et de l'entrecuisse. Puis elle regarda son ventre nu, il était couvert d'une substance visqueuse qu'elle reconnaissait être du sperme. Puis elle descendit jusqu'à ce qu'il lui restait de culottes. Il y avait une tâche de sang. Elle fondit en sanglots. Sa première fois avait été avec cet inconnu… Elle était humiliée… Mais elle tente de ne pas penser à elle, si le Boss avait voulu qu'elle ressemble à un enfant, c'était peut-être parce qu'il faisait la même chose avec des enfants…

Chaque jour se répéta de la même manière. Fouets. Viols. Pleurs. Jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine nuit, Fairy Tail débarque pour la sauver…

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

Levy n'osa pas regarder ses camarades. Elle avait peur que certains soient dégoûtés. Elle savait par contre que plusieurs étaient bouleversés, parce qu'elle les entendait pleurer, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la jugent. La traite de responsable… Elle ne voulait pas que LUI, la trouve dégoûtante. Elle releva tout de même doucement les yeux, et le regard qu'elle vit fût bien différent de ce qu'elle avait imaginé. C'était de la colère. De la haine, même. Elle n'avait jamais vu son regard aussi mauvais. C'était pire que la fois où il l'avait accroché à un arbre. Elle détourna les yeux, et vit que la plupart de ses amis abordaient le même regard.

Les amis…, commença-t-elle, ce n'est pas si grave… J'ai peut-être exagéré…, essaya-t-elle.

Levy. Ce n'est pas juste toi. Il y a aussi tous les autres enfants qui sont prisonniers là-bas. Nous voulons te venger, c'est vrai, mais notre priorité, c'Est de les sauver, pour ne pas qu'ils vivent la même chose que toi, dit Natsu, en la regardant profondément. Alors, vas-tu nous aider à les retrouver?

Bien sûr…, répondit la bleue, soulagée.

Alors durant toute cette nuit, tous les membres de Fairy Tail se mirent à la recherche de leur nouveaux QG, puisqu'ils avaient eux-mêmes démolit l'ancien. La nuit fût très difficile pour Levy, pour qui ses souvenirs avaient refaits surface.

* * *

 **C'était le chapitre 7! (Et oui, on est déjà rendu au septième!)**

 **J'espère sincèrement ne pas trop vous avoir choqué. Mais je me dis, je vous avais prévenus?**

 **Bref à la prochaine, qui je souhaite, soit bientôt!**


	8. ANNONCE

Bonjour! Je vous écris pour vous annoncer une petite nouvelle, bien que j'imagine que vous vous en doutiez vu que je n'ai pas posté depuis un bon moment…

JE METS MA FANFICTION EN PAUSE PUISQUE JE N'AI PAS TROP D'INSPIRATION POUR LA SUITE!

Merci de votre compréhension!


End file.
